dyinglightfandomcom-20200222-history
Bozak Bow
The Bozak Bow is a gold-tier bow that can be obtained by the player in The Bozak Horde. Overview The bow allows players to fire projectiles completely silent, as opposed to firearms that attract attention when fired. The bow allows players to down infected and virals with a single headshot, recover arrows fired, and the bow can fire three varieties of trick arrows. However, the bow has a low firing rate since each shot has to be loaded into the string of the bow, and if there are numerous infected it takes two shots in the chest to kill infected and virals are harder to hit if they spot you. Also, if used on enemy survivors it takes around 3 arrows to kill them, for some reason aiming for a human's head is equivalent to shooting them in the chest, meaning you should aim above a human's head to gain a headshot, which usually takes down the target with one arrow. The amount of arrows required and the low rate of fire make the bow more ideal for a vantage point at range when tested on people. You can upgrade the Bozak Bow twice - using the King upgrade for example doubles the weapon's damage. Obtaining the bow In order to obtain the bow, you must complete all of Bozak's 20 trialshttp://kotaku.com/dying-lights-new-bow-and-arrow-is-driving-some-players-1707235366Kotaku article by Yannick LeJacq. However, many players have stated in the gaming community that the Bozak Horde is very difficult, playing in cooperative makes time limits smaller, enemies more numerous, and more objectives. Meaning that communication between players is essential to winning. In order to obtain trick arrow blueprints, players must return to the Bozak Horde and complete different challenges once they obtain the bow. * Regular arrow: This arrow's blueprint automatically come with the bozak bow the first time you obtain it. These arrows are silent when fired, giving players instant kills when aiming for the head. This type of arrow can be recovered once fired, whether regaining a single arrow from a dead body or picking up half a dozen arrows lodged in a single body. It takes two shots to kill infected if you aim for the chest. Be careful, the arrow doesn't always lodge itself in the target's body, sometimes it will go through them and continue flying until it hits a wall or gravity finally rests it. * Electric arrow: This arrow engulfs enemies in electricity, and if fired in a group fries several other enemies as well, ideal for when you're running away and need to slow down groups of enemies. However, this type of arrow creates noise when discharged. In the Bozak Horde, you must kill ten virals with the bow to unlock this arrow. * Incendiary arrow: This arrow when fired creates a small area of effect explosion, dousing the infected in fire, this arrow is ideal for firing into close quarters where the flames can cook enemies best. This one too creates noise when fired. You must kill ten bolters in the Bozak Horde to unlock this arrow. * Explosive arrow: This arrow is considered the most ideal when facing crowds of enemies. When fired, this arrow explodes several times where it lands, detonating with the force of a hand grenade. Needless to say, this arrow is extremely noisy but powerful. To unlock this one, players must beat the Bozak Horde in 25-31 minutes or less, depending on the number of players participating in the Bozak Horde. Playing the Bozak Horde by yourself or with players that have sufficient experience and acceptable latency is advised for unlocking this arrow. There is a glitch that allows players to carry arrows into the bozak horde, however it can only be accomplished with a partner and has a 90% chance to succeed. First, craft around 30-40 arrows (depending on if you already beat the trials and are returning for trick arrows) then approach the poster that takes you to the bozak horde, it's important that you have your partner activate the dlc, and have your partner press the elevator button as well. Chances of arrows coming with you are solid but random, you may have your original number of arrows or your partner may suddenly possess them. Either way this allows you to get a headstart on killing virals/bolters and searching viral bodies doubles your amount of arrows. If you return to the Bozak Horde to get trick arrows, the key is to kill the virals you meet early on/later on and search their bodies. Some of them will have arrow bundles on them, but which viral has them is completely random, forcing players to search each body to obtain an arrow bundle. Try saving your arrows for trials where there will be large amounts of virals or bolters. Bolters can be killed with one arrow, regardless of body part at where you hit them. Virals however, prove to be more of a challenge - one shot in the head kills them but will require two shots in the chest to kill them. Notes If you obtain the bow during your playthrough of the game and decide to start a new game (like hard mode), the bow will not carry over like the new game plus option. Starting a new game profile will strip you of all skill upgrades you gained and all items you obtained, including the bozak bow. To retain all skills and equipment and start a Hard Mode game that will qualify for the Hard mode rewards, you will need to leave the Bozak Horde lobby and go to Slums or Sector 0 through one of the doors around the starting point, change the active quest to any quest in the singleplayer campaign or any of the Quarantine Zone repeatable quests and return to main menu. Choose the Play Campaign option and the profile save would show the active quest that is not Bozak Horde. The Advanced Options will be allowed under these settings. Choose Play in Hard Mode and Restart from Quest First Assignment(To qualify for Hard Mode rewards) from the advanced options menu. The bow and the arrows can be crafted and traded only to players who have the Bozak Horde DLC in online co-op. Players who do not have the DLC will be unable to pick up the bow or the arrows if any of these DLC-only items are dropped on the ground. Gallery BozakBow_NormalArrow.jpg|The Bozak Bow (with Regular Arrows) BozakBow_AimSights.jpg|Aim Sights BozakBow_ElectricArrow.jpg|The Bozak Bow (with Electric Arrows) BozakBow_IncendiaryArrow.jpg|The Bozak Bow (with Incendiary Arrows) BozakBow_ExplosiveArrow.jpg|The Bozak Bow (with Explosive Arrows) References pl:Łuk Bozaka ru:Лук Бозака Category:Weapons